


Master Vergil

by Darkenedace



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Master/Pet, Nipple Piercings, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkenedace/pseuds/Darkenedace
Summary: Stories of Master Vergil & his Pet ;)





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a compilation of various one-shots of Master Vergil ;)  
> Hope you all enjoy!

i was being punished because i had refused my Master’s order for me to pierce my nipples. Of course, the piercing had been done anyways and now two small silver rings hung from my sore swollen nipples. Vergil had left me tied to a bar-stool all day – with a vibrator set on low in my ass & a dildo gag in my mouth. I had been coming all day and was nearly out of my mind with orgasms.

As he stepped through the door, combing through his white-hair with his hand, I whimpered my pain. He graciously removed the gag and I begged him to stop the vibrator. Vergil responded by flicking the control onto high and i lost my mind on the stool. After I had several more orgasms, he released me and told me to go clean myself. I did so and immediately returned to kneel by his side.

Vergil instructed me the he was taking me out to a very special dinner to celebrate his anniversary of my becoming his pet. He told me that I would be receiving a present at dinner and once again, i was to follow all of his instructions completely or else i would be returned to my punishment. i agreed eagerly. Vergil ordered me into the bedroom to get dressed to his standards. i quickly picked out stockings, garter belt, heels, a full skirt and loose silk blouse as well as a cup less bra. i presented myself to him and he ordered me to undo my blouse. He clipped a beautiful gold chain between my breasts. It pulled slightly when i walked and my nipples hardened almost instantly. Vergil ordered me to lift my skirt and told me he was pleased that I was wearing no panties. He escorted me to the car and I felt my pussy growing moist in anticipation. Although I was also a little unnerved; I rarely travel in the car without my master’s toys resting in my ass & pussy. Vergil drove quickly to a beautiful restaurant by the lake. He and I were escorted quickly to an intimate booth in the back corner. My master told me he often attended business meetings in the restaurant’s conference room. Our booth was small, quiet, and dimly lit – with beautiful romantic candlelight. Vergil ordered dinner for both him and I and then told me it was okay to speak and enjoy conversation. Towards the end of the main course, he told me to lift my skirt and spread my legs. i complied instantly. My master loves to play with me as we eat in a restaurant – He knows I am terrified of someone seeing us.

Vergil's fingers immediately found my waiting pussy and he began to slowly move His fingers in and out. I struggled to continue to eat my dinner as he ordered. As he and I were waiting for dessert, the waiter approached with an extravagantly wrapped gift box. My master ordered me to take the box to the Ladies room and follow the instructions inside completely. I excused myself and left the table.

I locked myself into the bathroom and slowly unwrapped the gift. Inside were two large vibrators with two golden chains on each of them. The instructions read that I was to place one vibrator in my ass and one in my pussy; then I was to connect the chains to my new nipple rings. I was also to remove my bra completely. I followed Vergil's instructions quickly and made my way carefully back to the table. As I walked back to my master, I became aware that I had to struggle to ensure that neither vibrator came out. Also, as my loose breasts bounced, I could feel the pull of the chains on my nipple rings and the motion of the vibrators inside of me.

my Master smiled as I slid beside him and told him I had completed his instructions. Vergil told me dessert would be served soon, but first I was to lift my skirt again. I gathered my skirt in my hands and shifted slightly so the my master could reach the vibrator in my pussy. He shocked me completely by turning it on. I gasped loudly and he sent me a warning look. Vergil then asked me to lean over the table and reach the sugar for him at the end of the booth. As I did, his hand moved backwards and he turned on the second vibrator. I was overcome with sensations in all my erotic areas and an orgasm quickly built.

My master whispered that I was allowed to come but that no one in the restaurant could be aware. I was slowly being rocked back and forth in the booth by the vibrators. I struggled to still myself as the waiter approached with dessert. I must have cummed three or four times by the end of the meal. Vergil whispered to me that I would be punished on the way home because several people had looked in his and my direction.

My face flushed with embarrassment as he and I walked out of the restaurant. I imagined that everyone had been aware of my orgasms and was aware of what my master had been doing to me under the table. My master has a unique punishment for the car ride home and I stood by the back door awaiting his orders. I knelt on the backseat and placed my hands behind my back. They were quickly roped and bound to my waist. My master bent me over several pillows he had taken out of the trunk. Once I was positioned with my ass in the air, Vergil tied my ankles crosswise and lifted my skirt to my waist. He spanked me very quickly and soundly and then turned both vibrators on high. I was instructed to fuck the pillows as though they were now my masters and I was to continue fucking the pillows until he ordered me to stop. My master started the car and I could feel us pulling out of the parking lot. He dropped the back window to fully expose my ass and pussy to all the traffic. I was horrified as I heard catcalls and horns honking. It took longer than usual to get home and I knew Vergil had driven around an extra long time so that more people could be witness to my humiliation.

When Vergil stopped the car, he undid my bindings and ordered me to undress. I was surprised to discover that he had taken me to his lodge. He ordered me to take my place on the dining table. I knelt on the top of the table and continued to hold my wrists behind my back. My lower legs extended off the table and my master quickly tied cuffs around my knees and then tied them to the corners of the table.

Vergil cuffed my hands and place a pillow beneath my face as he bent me over. Both vibrators were still whirring away and master began to move them in and out. I didn’t think I had another orgasm in me, but soon my master proved me wrong. He removed them both and then my master stated I was going to be severely punished and humiliated as I had embarrassed him at the restaurant. I apologized profusely and begged not to be punished. He laughed and told me I would remain gagged for the rest of the weekend. Vergil then slid a dildo gag into my mouth and tightened it behind my head. I whimpered as best I could – begging with my eyes not to be punished.

The first spanking stung me; he was using a large paddle. I cried silently as my master methodically spanked each of my ass cheeks. I could feel the red color rising as over and over his blows rained on my ass. Soon, he switched to a whip and i felt welts rising. He stopped for a few minutes and then I felt anal beads being pressed into my ass. Vergil counted out loud as he entered each ball – all the way to eight which is the largest. My master told me I had acted like a slut and he was going to treat me as such. He began to tease my ass by pulling and pushing the beads back and forth. His finger did a light tap dance on my clit as I lost control and tried to impale myself on his finger.

Quickly, Vergil  moved his fingers away. I groaned as suddenly I felt his tongue sliding over my pussy lips. Slowly and all around, He licked – deliberately missing my clitoris. My master suddenly dove his tongue deep into my pussy; deeper than I imagined possible. I came in rivers and he pulled the beads out of my ass roughly.

Vergil untied me and ordered me to follow him to the jacuzzi. When he joined me, my master placed nipple clamps over my nipple rings. He surprised me by pulling out a new set of wrist cuffs which locked my hands just below my nipple rings. If I moved my hands, it would pull on my rings. He then told me he wanted to see me fuck myself on the air-jet. I whimpered as my pussy was already sore from my earlier punishment and all the orgasms I’d had all day and evening.

He ordered me to spread my legs wide and placed the jet control on low. I moved myself over the seat and lowered myself onto the jet stream. Immediately I felt the rush of water over my ass and pussy. I moaned as my sore lips were beat upon by the bubbles. My master said something wasn’t quite right and ordered me to lean over the edge. The water pulsed at my clitoris as he roughly reinserted the beads, again counting up to eight. Then he maneuvered the rope through my pussy lips to tie onto the chain between my nipple rings and clamps. Grinning from ear to ear, my master said He was now satisfied.

He ordered me to continue to pleasure myself against the air-jet. My master said if I disobeyed I would suffer additional punishment. I again lowered myself over the jet. I was shocked this time because as the water rushed over my ass, it pushed the beads which in turned pulled on my nipple. My master was pleasuring all areas of my body.

Vergil controlled the jet. As I came close to orgasming, he turned the jet down low and then as I gained control, He would turn it back on high. my hips rocked back and forth as I tried to furiously fuck the water. I was almost out of my mind when my orgasm hit me and I nearly lost my footing. My master turned me around quickly and roughly slammed his rock hard penis into my pussy. The water jet pulsed right against my clitoris and I came again and again as my master used me.

Once he came, he quickly withdrew his penis and spanked me harshly on my ass. He asked me if i knew why he was so displeased and I nodded. When my master graciously uses my orifices for his pleasure, I am not allowed to orgasm. I had broken a severe rule. He yanked the beads out of my ass and ordered me out of the jacuzzi. He dried me off and led me back into the cabin.

My master took me directly into the toy room and tied me down to the sawhorse. He shoved a thick dildo into my ass and then grabbed his largest paddle. He told me I would spanked until I came. Every time the paddle landed across my ass cheeks, it pushed on the dildo in my ass. I was brought back from my orgasm by the stinging spanks on my ass. Slowly, my master helped me find the pleasure in the pain and I came.

He released me from my bonds and I dropped to my knees in front of him. Vergil removed the dildo gag from my mouth and ordered me to suck his penis. He was giving me another chance to pleasure him. I took his hard penis and slowly began to lick the underside. I played with his balls and gently took each one into my mouth. I managed to deep throat his huge penis and my master came in buckets as I managed to swallow every drop. He told me he was greatly pleased with my mouth however, I still needed additional punishment.  
He led me back into the dining room and tied me face up to the table with my arms spread eagle. My master then tied my knees spread eagle to the table. He roughly pushed his new vibrators back into my pussy and ass; then the chains were connected to my nipple rings. As he turned on the vibrators on low I noticed that in this lying position, the vibrations came all the way up to my nipples. He also replaced my dildo gag and slid a blindfold over my eyes. He whispered he would be back to check on me.

I wriggled to test my bonds and found I was securely tied down. A quick hand smack on my pussy made me aware that my master was still watching me. The night was agony as my poor pussy was run dry by so many orgasms. My anal walls contracted over and over so much, I was afraid my ass was going to swallow the vibrator. I felt the dildo gag being removed from my mouth and it was replaced with his penis. Quickly, I sucked and swallowed his come as he used me for his pleasure. When he was satiated, he turned my vibrators on high and left me to writhe on the table; fresh juices spilling from my pussy. I’d lost count of the number of orgasms I’d had when finally he stopped the vibrators and removed them from my body.

My master untied me and led me blindfolded outside. Vergil took me to the wall at the back of the cabin and tied my hands to the hooks. He moved my body outwards and the tied my legs to the sawhorse. I could feel the autumn breeze across my nakedness. Although i couldn’t see what my master was doing, I was sure I could hear the water hose. He replaced the gag in my mouth and i could feel his fingers probing at my ass. He inserted several and proceeded to finger fuck my ass.

Vergil whispered into my ear about my virgin ass one year prior and asked me if I remembered what he had done to me on our first trip to the lodge. I blushed with embarrassment as I nodded. I squealed behind my gag as I felt the first water splashing over my body. It was warm and my pussy quivered with excitement. Our anniversary was just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	2. Forced

I woke up naked, realizing there was a metal collar around my neck. I looked up to see my boyfriend, Vergil, holding a key. I reach out to grab it, but got stopped short when something pulls on my neck. There was a chain attached to the back of the collar which is then attached to the headboard. I looked down and saw metal cuffs on my wrists and ankles, locked on with more small padlocks. "Babe? What's going on?" Vergil's bright blue eyes sparkle as he smiles and climbs onto the bed, getting on top of me. "Verge, what are you doing? How did yo-" suddenly Vergil shoves a torn piece of cloth in my's mouth, cutting me off. I started to spit it out but suddenly something tied around my mouth, muffling everything I said.  
  
He grabs the chain, pulling me towards him, holding it in my face " _This_ means I own you. You will do as _I_ say. You will stay naked all week, and the collar and cuffs aren't coming off. I will fuck you wherever and whenever I want. _You. Are. MINE_." Vergil growls in my ear. He pulls a rope out of the bedside table and pulls my arms to my stomach, tying them there. My arms were crossed in front of my stomach, straight jacket style, pushing my double D tits forward. He flips me onto my stomach, yanking my legs off the edge of the bed. Vergil attaches the cuffs on each of my ankles to a chain coming from each of the bed legs, locking my legs in place. I struggled, trying to stand up off of the bed. But the leash pulled on my neck, forcing me to stay bent over the bed. Vergil walks up behind me and starts to slap my ass as hard as he can. I tried to move away, but the leash and cuffs around my ankles kept me pinned against the bed.  
  
Vergil laughs and grabs my hair, balling it in his fist and yanking my head back. He growls in my ear "It's not going to work babe, _you're stuck_. I am going to do whatever I want to you," emphasizing this with a hard slap to my ass. He then shoves three fingers in my tight pussy, pushing on my clit with his other hand. I gasped into my gag as Vergil probed my pussy, stroking my G-spot. I start to moan louder and shake, so Vergil stops. I grunt into the gag, begging him to keep going. He laughs and starts to play with my ass, doing whatever he wants to it. He jiggles, squeezes, slaps, and kisses it. I bucked my hips as he toyed with my ass, taking his time and teasing me.  
  
Finally he grabs my ass cheeks, pulling them apart and shoving his 9-inch cock in my ass, thrusting in and out of my asshole. He grabbed my hips and ass, my muffled grunts coming through the gag. Vergil slaps my ass as he gets closer and closer, grunting as he rams his cock into me harder and harder. He looks down and sees that my pussy is literally dripping wet. He laughs and starts to finger my pussy, causing me to moan through the gag even louder. This sets Vergil off, causing him to cum. He yells as he shoots his cum into my asshole " _Fuck, fuck, FUCK!_ " We both moan as Vergil finishes, pulling his dick out. He stands up, running his hand through his white-hair as he admired his work. He examines my ass, vulnerable and dripping with his cum.  
  
He starts to release me, but before he unbuckles any of my shackles he sticks something up my ass, completely filling my asshole. I yelped as he pushes it in further and further up my ass until it's in as far as it can go. He pulls his boxers back on, then unhooks the leash from the headboard and detaches the chains from the cuffs around my ankles. Once I stood up, Vergil yanks on the leash, pulling me to the living room. He pulls me towards the couch then pushes me onto it so my head is resting on the armrest. He bends my leg at the knee, pulling my ankle up to my thigh, and ties it there. He does the same to the other leg then ties each leg to opposite sides of the couch, spreading my still-dripping pussy. He sits in between my legs then leans back, admiring the view. He leans down and buries his face in my pussy, licking around my clit, teasing me.  
  
He sticks his tongue in my pussy, lightly flicking his tongue on the inside, tasting my extremely wet pussy. I tried to grind my hips into his mouth, desperate to cum. Out of nowhere, he stops and sticks a vibrator up my soaking wet pussy, and I realized that it has a protruding arm that rests on my clit. Vergil runs a rope around my waist and ties another thicker one between my legs, holding in the ass plug and vibrator. Vergil holds up a little black remote with just two red buttons on it. I start to grunt, shaking my head yes, begging my boyfriend to turn it on. Vergil laughs and asks "You sure baby? Want me to turn it on?"  
  
I nods my head yes, bucking my hips. "Hmmm, I don't know, I _could_ just let you suffer; I have a pretty nice view." I pleaded with my eyes for him to just press the button. He laughs and presses down on the smaller button, turning the vibrator on. It hits right on my G-spot and clit, so I immediately starts to moan. I keep moaning as the vibrations get more and more intense, until I get close to orgasming. Right as I start to grunt and clench my dripping-wet pussy, the vibrations nearly stop, bringing me back from the edge. It starts to ramp back up again, and I start to squirm. Vergil sits back and look at me; my pussy out for Vergil to see, my tits bouncing as I squirm, and tied up so he can do whatever he wants to me. He starts to think about all the things he could do, and hearing me moan gives him an idea. He pulls off his boxers then straddles me, putting his dick over my face. He starts to pull off the gag, untying the scarf around my mouth. He pulls the tiny piece of cloth out of my mouth and immediately I start begging him to let me cum. " _Please_. Verge just let me-" he cut me off by shoving his dick in my mouth, pumping his dick in and out of my mouth.  
  
I grunt as he fucks my mouth, shoving his cock down my throat. I start to lick his cock, sucking on the tip and swirling my tongue around it. He keeps ramming his cock into my throat, my lips wrapped around his huge cock. He starts to go faster and faster, and I start licking his dick, pulling him towards the edge with me. The cycle on my vibrator resets, and we both edge closer and closer at the same time. Right as I get close to cumming, he pulls out, and right as the vibrations go back to almost nothing, Vergil shoots his cum all over my face and tits. "Please...Let me cum, _please Vergil_?" I beg him, his cum dripping from my face. He laughs and turns on the TV, watching porn and listening to me moan and beg as the vibrator edges me towards an orgasm then pulls me away. Vergil tries to watch, but I am too loud.  
  
"Shut up, I can't hear the show" he demands as he pinches my nipple. Every time I drown out the TV, he pinches my nipple or slaps my ass, until he just gets fed up and shoves the cloth back in my mouth and ties the scarf around my head, muffling my desperate pleas. Vergil watches for an hour, with one eye on the TV and one eye on me. After a while he looks at me and can't help but feel bad. He holds up the remote, hovering his finger over the bigger button. "Do you want me to push you over the edge? Do you want me to let you cum?" I pull against all of the restraints, begging him to let me cum. He pulls off the gag,"What do you want, baby?"  
  
"Please just-ugh- let me- FUCK! Please?!?!" I struggles to beg, interrupted by moans.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure baby? Are you not having fun? Because I am"  
  
"Yes!!" I grunt, right as I get pulled from the edge of cumming again.  
  
He walks behind me, yanking on my leash and attaching it to a ring on the ground, pulling my head back and restricting my movements to almost nothing. Standing above me, he presses the button and the vibrator speeds up. Suddenly I find out the ass plug is actually a vibrator as both plugs start to buzz. I yell as my entire body shakes as I cum, my orgasm lasting for a full minute. I start to relax, but the vibrators don't turn down at all. My clit gets oversensitive, so within two minutes, I cum again. Just as I recover from my second orgasm the vibrators speed up even more, and another orgasm rocks through me. I look at Vergil and try to ask him to turn it down, but I get cut off as I cum again.  
  
Vergil chuckles, "What? You wanted me to let you cum. And you're right, _this is more fun_." My eyes go wide as I realize he's not going to let me stop cumming. By now both vibrators are going as fast as possible, and now I was just riding one long orgasm. Vergil looks down at me and can't help but gawk at the beauty; I am completely vulnerable, susceptible to whatever he wants to do to me. I am covered in his cum, and my body shakes as I had orgasm after orgasm. He kisses me and I moans into his mouth, my face suck in a shocked look from the nonstop orgasms.  
  
He watches me orgasm for thirty minutes non-stop, until finally he turns down a dial on the side of the remote until the vibrations are very faint. He takes off the arm resting on my clit, and releases my leash from the ground. He unties my legs and picks me up, carrying me to the bathroom. He puts me in the shower and turns on the water. He washes his cum off my chest and pulls out the vibrators, releasing the cum from my asshole and pussy. While I mumble in a post-orgasmic haze from countless orgasms, Vergil gets down in between my legs and looks at my pussy. My clit is so sensitive that when he quickly flicks his tongue on it, I cum again. He turns on cold water to get me out of the haze and pulls me out of the shower. He guides me to the bedroom using the leash, and he helps me onto the bed. He reattaches the leash to the headboard and unties her hands. He then wraps a short chain around one of the posts on the headboard and attaches either end to the cuffs on my wrists. He puts the vibrators back in my and turns them on low, and we fall asleep with myself still in a haze and Vergil rubbing my head and kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	3. Satisfied

Vergil had become much stricter these days; I was to kneel on the floor from the time when he estimated his arrival. Though sometimes he overran by as much as thirty minutes. Last time he arrived I was on the phone and this hadn’t pleased him, so the rule now was to be kneeling and ready from whenever he dictated.

So there I was, kneeling, my head touching the floor in submission. Dressed in my stockings and high black heeled shoes. The black silk teddy, that Vergil, my dear Master loved so much. It had poppers at the crutch, which he delighted in opening, like a parcel to reveal my wet juicy flesh beneath. When I was to receive punishment, he opened it roughly, exposing me to the cool air and then pulling it back to reveal my bottom. The skin soft and white, yet soon to be red and raw.

The curtains closed putting the room in semi-darkness, with the large church candles burning, giving the room a sensuous feel. The scented joss sticks, giving off a subtle aroma. Yes, I was pleased, Master should be too. It was then I heard the door go, my heart quickened with excitement as it always does. I heard his footsteps enter the room and waited for the usual greeting. It didn’t come. Maybe I thought we are playing a game today, he won’t speak till it is over. I felt a familiar pair of hands over my back and down to between my legs, smiling to myself, I wriggled to let the hands know it was pleasing me.

Then hands in my hair pulling my head up slightly and then the touch of leather on my eyes. It was a blindfold, the sort with the adjusting eye masks, it was being put on really tight, I couldn’t see a thing and it was so tight. I love being blindfolded, so this heightened any sensation that I had.

The idea of not knowing what was going to happen and where or even when, thrilled me. The idea that I was in someone’s complete control. Then I felt some rope being tied to my wrists, a soft rope, though tied very tight. This excited me, as this was the first time Vergil had tied me. I was moved to a sitting position and then my ankles tied to the wrist of the same side. The bondage was tight, but still comfortable. It was then I felt the ball-gag in my mouth. I hated this and Master knew it. It was large and very uncomfortable; this was also tied tight. Then he pulled me up; it was very awkward, as the bondage was very restricting. I slumped over the couch, my head on the cushions and my bottom up in the air. My hands and ankles tied allowing me no movement whatsoever.

By now all sorts of thoughts were going through my mind, what is going on? What will he do with me? I was panicking a little, though I did trust my Master and knew he would recognise my fears.

My breathing relaxed as the hands roamed over my body, feeling every inch of my legs and my shoes, then moving up to between my legs, where the dampness was so obvious now. Over my back and round to my breasts, tweaking my nipples as he roamed. Then hands in my hair, feeling the curls and pulling it back a little. All the time his erection pressing against my bottom, rubbing it against me and teasing me. I whimpered and pushed back on to him to feel more.

The poppers of my teddy were being roughly drawn open; yes I had punishment to come. Six strokes of the cane, but no all I felt was fingers parting my labia, and inspecting it. Vergil knelt behind me and sighed, I was shaved smooth, which Master liked. His wet tongue reached out and teased my pussy, along the slit. I moaned, it felt so good. His tongue reaching my clit and flicking over it lightly. I couldn’t move much but wriggled my hips into his face. He stopped.

I was so turned on now, my passions aroused so much and I’m sure I felt my juices running down my leg. Master had unzipped himself and removed his trousers; I knew this as I could feel his very hairy legs on my thighs. I hadn’ t noticed that they were so hairy before, maybe it was being blindfolded that done it. Heightened awareness. I felt his fingers probe again, two maybe three, deep inside me, coating his fingers with my wetness. Now pushing more inside me and filling me up, it was so tight, then I felt the unbelievable sensation as his fist filled my being. I came at once, under his total control, the feeling so intense and so overwhelming. Vergil carried on for ages, me crying out through the gag, till he decided enough was enough and took his hand out. I hated that; the feeling of disappointment was immense. The familiar buzz of my vibrator was the next thing I heard. I was now puzzled as it was pushed straight into my pussy, and fingers probed around my bottom, parting my cheeks and caressing my tight little hole. I tensed a little, as this had always been a problem for me in the past. But Master's gentle fingers had eased my fears and now were pushing deep into my bottom, easing me open ready to accept his cock. It came soon after and slipped in gently, I was aroused beyond the point of no return now as the vibrator and Master's cock were pounding into me, taking me beyond normality. Turning me into a crazed creature hungry for relief. I pushed back as much as I could and ignoring the slight pain I was feeling from my bonds, I relished instead in the helplessness I was feeling. I was being used and I couldn’t do anything about it. Vergil was taking his pleasure, yet giving me the most complete feeling ever, the feeling of my total submission to him.

The thoughts of this pushing me over the edge and I came violently, shuddering and shaking, feeling Vergil filling me up at the same time. The moment in time when, we were both together, as one. Kissing my back, he removed himself. Untying my bonds, but not my blindfold, he led me back to the floor and pushed me down to kneel again. I heard him writing on some paper and then felt him place it on my back. He dressed and then pressed his hands on my back as if to say stay there and then kissed my neck lightly, sending shivers down my spine. Then he left. I realized he would not be coming back to satisfy me. I laid there not bothering to get up, despite my Master's juices leaking out down my thigh and my pussy being very wet. I let out an aggravated sigh. Guess _there's always tomorrow._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	4. Indulgence

I get out of my car and walk up to Vergil's porch and ring the bell. Waiting, I look around and see no one I know. I breath a little easier. I wait and the door opens and I see no one ---but walk in. And there sits Vergil on a couch.I remember how big he is, thinking there is no way that he will fit into me. 

To begin the experience, I go and sit with him on the couch. I am wearing a pair of jeans push-up bra and a tight sweater. His eyes are glued on my breasts as I sit down. We talk for a few minutes about nothing in general. Then he says to get reacquainted really good. Vergil pulls me onto his lap and starts to slowly kiss me as I feel his hands running up my back and then under my shirt. His hands is making me feel so desired…..so sexy as his mouth roams across my neck and face.

I am so wet by this time I would agree to just about anything he wants from me. His hands are now on the front of me and pushing my bra up and out of the way as his mouth sucks on my nipples…biting and pulling as I grind my pelvis into his cock. We are both still fully dressed at this point and I can't take it any more so I start to pull at his shirt. I stand up and finish pulling his shirt off of him. And then sit down back on him. Vergil reaches behind me and undoes my bra and then pushes both off of me and to the side. Both of us at this point are getting a bit rough.

He then grabs my breasts in both hands and pulls them to his mouth. I am arching into him and pulling his head down. When I feel him flicking his tongue across my very hard nipples, I groan out in pleasure while pulling on his hair. My hands are wrapped around his head and my hips are moving back and forth. He begins to undo my pants. As I stand up to help him I am also pushing his pants down off of him. And then he finds out I have no underwear on….and starts to jam his fingers into me as I am rubbing his large hard cock.

We both sit down again beside each other as I lean over his lap and flick my tongue across the head of his cock. Running my tongue up and down his shaft. teasing him until he is nice and hard. Then I take my lips and draw each ball into my mouth and suck on them as if they are his cock. slipping them in and out of my mouth, running my tongue across them and around them.I slid off the couch so that I am kneeling at his feet and start to really to milk him and he spreads his legs even fourth open so that I may lick and suck till the is no tomorrow.

I grab his cock in my left hands as my right one is squeezing his balls and swallow as much of his huge cock as I can. He has placed his hands on top of my head. Holding me there on him. I'm wrapping my tongue around that big, fat cock and going up and down on him as fast and hard as I can. Sucking on him wanting to taste him. Hearing Vergil moan out in pleasure, I raise my head and look into his eyes and ask if he is enjoying this. He smiles at my teasing question.

He grabs my breasts and calls me over to him and of course I lean up to him and he kisses me deeply while he whispers to me to finish.I, of course, go back down on his cock and suck on the excessive skin around his head but not taking the head into my mouth. By this time he has gotten hold of my arms and tugs me up onto his lap so that I may rub against him. Grinding my wet pussy into his hard cock. I grab him and get a quick taste ass he pumps my mouth a few times before turning away from me to go get a condom.

He comes back in and is opening it, trying to get it on his cock--the dang condom only cover half his cock. He sits back down and I straddle him. And he sucks on my tits as I lower myself on to him…it is so...tight... It feels like it is going to rip me in half. He is about 9 or 10 inches long and about 1.5 or maybe 2 inches wide. As I am lowing myself onto him he has his hands on my hips so that he is pushing me onto him …slowly…steadily...until he is half in me. and then he starts to kiss me on the face and neck. Biting and sucking on my neck knowing this is a turn on for me--but leaving no marks.

I feel myself relaxing and letting him enter me….a little bit more...and then as I let my legs relax he rams his big hard cock into me and I feel like I am ripped open; but I am also cuming so hard that I have tears in my eyes. He stops moving and asks me if I am ok. I can't speak, I could only nod my head yes. Vergil then starts to pump his large cock in and out of my very tight cunt and I can only moan out my pleasure.

Vergil turned me over and let him fuck me doggie style. At this point I will agree to anything he wants and so I turn over with my arms on the back of the couch as he tries to enter me backwards, but this is way to painful for me. He gets the lube and pours it all over my ass and pussy.

Feeling the cold gel hitting my ass crack and bald pussy lips. I wiggle back alittle onto him while feeling his hands rubbing the lube into me--I go crazy again. Screaming out my release and that is when he shoves all of his cock into my very wet pussy…at this point I feel like I am split in half again and Vergil keeps jamming that big cock into my pussy as he leans forward and bites my neck and ears. I am cumming again when I feel his finger slowly slipping into my ass and he is now fucking me with his fingers and coc with his finger in my ass and his cock in my pussy.

I am cumin so hard and so fast all I can do is be there.moving. squeezing his cock with my pussy. As I am pushing back onto his hands and cock. He wants to fuck me in a different way.with me on my back and my legs over my head. So we switch places and he enters me again, fucking me like there is no tomorrow . My tits are bouncing just as fast as he is pounding my pussy. Vergil still hasn't came yet.

Then I feel the condom rip..and we stop to replace it. By this time we are going to move to the floor. He has replaced the condom and we move a blanket to the floor with a pillow. I lower myself onto the blanket and he says doggie style. I lean over on my knees and he gets the gel out and smears it all over my cunt and his covered cock. I feel his hands moving across my ass and rubbing the gel into my cunt and then as he has me moaning in pleasure at his touch he enters me. Shoving that hard cock into my pussy and at the same time he jams two fingers in my ass. I cry out in pleasure as another orgasm hits me so hard that I am pushed completely to the floor.and he comes with me as he was pumping my cunt and ass. so that I am not able to stop the orgasm, screaming out, he leans forward and bites me hard on my neck. and whispering to me how tight it feels. and I reply back that I dont remember it benign this good and he agrees with me.

Then I turn over and he is fucking me with me on my back and my legs wrapped around his neck. I am arching up onto his cock and my ass is in the air. my cunt grinding into him, begging him to cum. Telling him to fuck me as I feel my tits bouncing to the ruthem he has set for us. By this time I am cumin again and telling him to fuck me harder to slam that cock into me. I feel the sharp thrust of his cock entering my pussy and then exiting. I am bucking up under him and he is moaning loudly. Then I tell him I want to ride him again, so we move back to the couch and he sits down.

I straddle Vergil once again and start to rock on him. But by this point he is no longer hard so I remove the condom and start to suck on his balls and the base of his cock, running my lips across the bottom of it as I suck it into my mouth. then stopping just before I reach the head and then going back down to his balls. He calls me a tease. And pulls on my hair as I flick my tongue across the head of him. I left my teeth graze his cock head and then I go back after his balls. He is moaning and stoking his cock with me as I am on the floor sucking on his balls and letting my tongue dip as far back onto him as possible. and then I get up and sit next to him so I can jack him off into my mouth, my hands going up and down in rhythm with his as I flick my tongue across the head of his cock..he is moaning in pleasure at this then pulls my head up to his so he can kiss me deeply. His one hand is wrapped in my hair as he kisses me and His other hand is going along with my left one as we jack him off together. and my right hand is wrapped around his balls pulling and squeezing them as I feel his cum hit my breast. He then rubs it into my skin and we lay together on the couch coming to our senses. Wrapped together in each others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	5. Phone Call

The phone rings and I pick it up, I am half hoping that the caller is my Master, Vergil. An unfamiliar voice is on the line, one with a compelling yet familiar tone, a voice I cannot seem to ignore and I feel myself driven to comply with the strange voice’s requests.

The husky voice tells me to go to the bedroom, so I climb the stairs taking with me the cordless phone. The voice asks if I iam in my bedroom and I say yes. Next I am asked what I was wearing and I could not help myself when I say that was wearing jeans and a shirt, and on the insistence of the voice, I also says that I am wearing a fawn bra and white panties.

Next, the voice tells me to lie on the bed and I do as so. Feeling almost mesmerized, I follow the instructions I am given over the phone. First I undo the three buttons on my shirt and then take it off, then I undo my jeans and slide them off over my hips, so that I am lying there in just my bra and panties.

Now, the familiar voice says to raise my right hand and look at it. I do as he commands, I was then told to imagine that my right hand is, in fact, the hand of the stranger. I shudder involuntarily at the thought.

"Stroke your cheek", the alluring voice instructs, "and now slide your hand down to your neck just under your ear and stroke in small circles."

I do this and despite everything feel a tingling begin within me as this is one of my most sensitive spots. I was then instructed to slide my hand down further, and to slide my fingers into my bra cup, to stroke my breast and caress my nipple. I do and shudder again.

The voice tells me to reach around and undo my bra, and remove it completely. Next, I am told to describe my breasts over the phone, and I do so, hesitantly. I describe their smoothness, their fullness and the urgency of my now hardened nipples. I can almost hear the smile in the gruff voice on the phone. I am now told to pinch my nipple hard, I do and moan a little at the sweet pain, not questioning, just doing, and taking pleasure in the act.

Now I am told to slide my hand down to the elastic of my panties, to slide my fingertips underneath the soft fabric, until my fingers lightly brush my shaven skin. I am then told to move my fingers down even further, until I can feel the beginnings of my cleft and then sliding one finger between my lips to press on my clit. I do this, and gasp a little as my fingers reach my clit, already sensitive and ready for the touch, a warmth begins, grows, and I, unbidden this time, move my fingertips around and around on the tip of my clit.

The voice, becoming a little more insistent now, tells me to move my fingers down until I can reach the entrance to my pussy. I do, and can feel the wetness already there, I am then told to push my fingers in, deeply, and I follow his command with a sigh of relief and anticipation. Now I am told to move my fingers in and out, slowly at first but to increase the speed, my teeth clenched and my eyes closing--and I do just that. The gruff voice now tells me to put my thumb on my clit whilst my fingers are moving in and out, I do and the combination of sensations from my pussy and now my clit start to overwhelm me. My body is rocking on the bed, my sweet breasts swaying to my movement, the heat from my pussy starting to spread and my breathing now coming in shorter shallower gasps. My panties are soaked as my hands move within them.

I could barely hear my bedroom door open; I was too deeply involved to care. My eyes open but cannot really see as my impending orgasm starts to carry me off. I don’t realize that it is my Master standing there at the foot of the bed looking down at me. Vergil was seeing my lovely flesh, seeing my hands under the fabric of my panties, feverishly moving back and forth. I wasn't aware of him undressing as my body starts to toss and turn on the bed, my eyes now squeezed tight shut as my body finds the entrance to the tunnel of fulfillment. I don’t feel my panties being ripped from me, but is aware, suddenly, of my hands being pulled from my pussy and my legs forced apart. My eyes open in shock and surprise as I feel the hardness of my Master's thick cock being forced into my pussy, the pleasure increases, as he pumps into her. My pussy, already aflame, explodes into orgasm. Waves upon waves of sensation wash over me, I cannot move because I was held firmly by Vergil. I am helpless in the ecstasy my body is giving me, helpless in my Master’s grip.

I could feel my Master starting to get faster and deeper, my pussy enveloping him, my muscles holding his cock tightly like a fist. My orgasm has subsided a little, but keeps coming back in little stabs as the shaft of my Master’s cock slides over my clit, teasing it on every movement. With one huge thrust I feel my Master cumming. The hot jet of cum filling me, physically and emotionally; their juices mingling, I can feel the tip of his penis swollen, engorged still within me, now sliding in and out of me more gently.

We both turn, gently, so that I can keep Vergil's cock inside still as they now lie together. I smile to my Master and he strokes my cheek lovingly. We both look towards the slightly opened door, where I found Dante grinning from ear to ear as he hung up from the prolonged call. I look at my Master with a pout as he sighed. I knew I was going to get punished for this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHA of course Vergil's brother had to show up at some point in this collection ;)
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	6. Birthday Present

Vergil had been hinting for ages that he had got me something special for my birthday. I couldn’t wait to see what it was. I pestered him non-stop for days before the big day. The only thing that took my mind off it was chatting with Dante. Vergil didn’t know of course but I had been chattingwith Dante aout bdsm for some time now. Of course, Vergil was totally vanilla and I was afraid to even bring the subject up with him. My fantasy was to meet with a real life Master at least once and experience everything I longed to try.

The day of my birthday dawned and I woke up very excited. Vergil was such a sweet man and he loved me so much. It was a pity he was not my Master, for then I would have everything I needed right here at home. But, at least I had Dante's bdsm stories and that kept me going. Vergil brought me up a special birthday breakfast and a beautiful birthday card. I asked him where my present was but he said I would have to wait. I got up and had a bath. While I was in the bath, Vergil came in and told me we were going out somewhere for my present. He told me to make sure I wore a skirt and top so I figured we were going out somewhere special for lunch.

I got out of the bath and dressed in a pretty skirt with a silky top. I wore lacy white underwear and stockings. I was not sure where we were going so I put on kitten heels. I called down to Vergil that I was ready to go and he came upstairs to look at me. “You look beautiful, baby” he said with a smile. “It’s really time to get going now, though, if we want to be on time”. We went downstairs and got into the car. Then Vergil turned to me and to my surprise, insisted I wear a blindfold. I was curious, but thought he just wanted to keep the suspense going. I put on the blindfold, feeling a little silly.

We drove for quite a while until finally, the car stopped and I heard Vergil put the radio off and engage the handbrake

“Are we here yet” I asked him.

“Yes,” he replied “we are here."

“Can I take off the blindfold yet”

 “No, not yet."

He helped me out of the car and guided me up a path and some steps. I heard a doorbell ring and someone came to the door. We were guided in and then down some steps. I imagined it was some sort of basement. Perhaps a restaurant although I could not smell anything cooking. My curiosity was boiling over by then and I begged to be allowed to take off the blindfold.

Vergil slightly chuckled, “Yes it is time” and undid the blindfold.

I looked around and was amazed. We were in a dungeon. There were vaulting horses and benches, tables and stools and a cross within a wheel on one wall. The walls were hung with whips and canes of all different kinds. I looked at Vergil.

“Yes babe, I know about your sex talks with Dante” he said “he loves to tell me about it and I know what you really want."

Just then a man came into the room. He was dressed in black leather and was a powerful looking man.. “This is Master Nero”. For several months now I have been taking lessons from him so I can be what you want. “We will try out my new skills when we get home later today” he said. “But first, I want you to have the experience you have always wanted. You are to be Master Nero’s slave for the next two hours. You will do as he tells you. Whatever he tells you. When the two hours are up, he will return you to me. With that he was gone and I was alone with Master Nero.

I saw that Master Nero was carrying a riding crop. I began to get nervous. I had never done any of these things in real life.

“Take off your clothes.” Master Nero said to me in a pleasant voice.

I hesitated. Before I knew what was happening, I found myself picked up and carried to a sofa. He sat down and pulled me across his lap. He pulled up my skirt and pulled my panties down to expose my ass. He brought his hand down hard across my bottom and started to spank me in earnest. I started to protest but it did no good, he just kept on spanking me harder and harder. I began to cry but still he kept spanking me. My bottom was on fire.

“This is what you wanted isn’t it?” he asked

“Yes Master” I sniffled, "but not quite so hard."

“You will feel much harder than this before our time is up” he said. He took his hand and felt between my legs. “Look you are wet already” and we’ve only just started. His fingers brushed against my clit and I nearly came.

“Now take your clothes off” he said “Yes Master” I replied and this time I did it right away. “Nice ass” he said “nice to work with."

He picked me up and threw me across the vaulting horse. He swiftly tied me down so I could not move. “So,” he said “your boyfriend tells me that this is your fantasy and what you dreamed of. He has proved a good pupil with me and I think when you get home you will find he is much different than before. It was his idea that you have this experience with me to fulfill all your dreams."

He went to the wall and selected a cane. Oh dear God I thought what have I let myself in for, but there was no escape. He brought the cane down across my right cheek and I yelled. He did the same with the other cheek and I cried out in pain. “I have had enough of this now, thank you” I yelped. He laughed “I have not even started yet”. He thrashed me with that cane till I was crying and begging him to stop. Still he kept on. “You wanted the full experience” he laughed and you are going to get it”.

He felt between my legs again and to my shame I was dripping wet. “You say no but your body says otherwise” he said. He undid me and carried me over to a padded table with hooks in it. He bent me over it and tied me down. “Not more” I thought. I felt something cold being rubbed into my asshole and wondered what it was. Then I heard the buzzing and he showed me the butt plug that he intended to use on me. He slowly inserted the plug and I was on the edge of orgasm. Master Nero turned it up full and left me like that while he went and found what he was looking for. He came back with it and showed it to me. It was a leather paddle and it looked like it would be painful. He playfully flicked my clit and I almost exploded. He began to beat me with the leather paddle and the pain joined with the pleasure from the plug. He smacked my ass hard with that paddle and with each stroke I grew more excited. Finally, he fingered my clit and shoved two fingers inside me. I came harder than I have ever come before.

He untied me and picked me up again. He carried me over to the wheel on the wall and strapped me down to the cross, facing the wall. He took out a blindfold and placed it over my eyes. I heard the crack of a whip before I felt the sting across my back. The next crack landed on my sore ass and made me scream out loud. He was relentless with that whip and the pain from it was like nothing I had ever felt. I thought the whipping would never stop. but finally it did and he left me there tied to that cross for quite some time. I don’t know how long I was there. I heard his footsteps leaving the room.

I heard him come back after a while. He carried me to what felt like the arm of a chair and bent me over it. By now there was no resistance in me. I felt the touch of a riding crop trailing up my arm. Moments later I felt the crop slash across my bottom. Again and again he brought that crop down. When he finally stopped he put his hand down and felt to see if I was wet. I was. I heard a zipper being pulled down and felt him enter me from behind. Something Vergil had never done. The pain joined with the feeling from my pussy and I have never been so horny. He fucked me hard and long stopping every now and then to apply another stroke of the crop. I couldn’t stand it, I was so aroused I wanted to scream.

I felt guilty about Vergil but mostly I just wanted to cum. I lay there with my poor beaten ass tilted high and him pounding into me. He pounded away until I couldn’t take it any more and I screamed as I came. It was the best fuck I had ever had. I heard him come round and crouch down next to my face. He kissed me and removed the mask. It was Vergil squatting down looking into my eyes. “Happy Birthday, darling” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to spice some things up with Nero ;)
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


	7. Surprise

The party is finally over. Everyone has said their drunken farewells. I am walking round my house rounding up trash and turning off lights. Trying to decide what can wait until tomorrow. I hear a soft sound and I know Vergil has snuck back in. I concentrate trying to find him in the house, but nothing. I continue walking through the house turning off lights. In the living-room I stop. I know he was behind me watching. I turn off the lights and open the drapes, letting in the starlight. I make sure my back is to him and bend over. I lift my skirt up and slowly slide my satin string bikinis down my legs. I step out of them and kick them back towards you. Vergil comes at me and grab the back of my neck and pull my hair up. I feel his hot and demanding mouth nuzzling and biting my neck.

My Master's hands are on my shoulders tearing my blouse from me. He would nuzzle and bite his way down to my shoulders. Master then push my bra straps down, hands reaching forward to grab my tits. Vergil squeezes them. My nipples react to his touch, by popping out and becoming pebbles in his palms. He pulls down the cups of my bra and pinch both my nipples. Pulling and twisting them, making me whimper softly. My knees are like water, I know I would be on the floor If it weren’t for his arms around me.

Vergil knows this and push me towards the sofa. I am bent over, arms leaning on the back of the sofa. I feel his hands on my ass and hips as they push my skirt up over my hips and roughly spread my legs. Master grabs my ass cheeks and spread them--then nothing. I am waiting, feeling myself become tense. My pussy is there wide open glistening in the starlight, waiting. Finally, he smacks my ass. I gasp in surprise, but as your hand comes down again lower I begin to moan. With the next blow Master's expert fingers have found my swollen slit, they slide down and brush against my clit. Vergil's hand comes down again this time right for my clit. I moan knowing his hand has come back wet.

He continues teasing my clit and pussy with each blow until my knees sag. The wetness is dripping down my inner thigh. He brings his hand back to my pussy and with two fingers, penetrate me with his thumb hard against my clit. He work his fingers on my g-spot and press hard with his thumb on my clit at the same time. Master reaches forward with his free hand and grab my tit so hard it leaves white marks. With his thumb and forefinger pinching my nipple. I start to cum on his hands. My body bucking back on Vergil's hands. Moaning as I called his name, his thumb presses harder against my clit. He slides in three fingers and push in deep. My pussy is gushes as I continue to cum.

Vergil pulls out and pushes me forward opening my legs even wider. I feel his hands parting my lips and his mouth on my lips. Sucking on first one then the other. Master takes my clit between his teeth and flick it with your tongue. I am pushing back, wanting as much of his mouth on my pussy as possible. Vergil's fingers start to play with my clit as his tongue penetrates me and flicks in and out of me. Lapping all of my juices from me. My head is hanging, hair drenched, pussy swollen and I am waiting. I know he is not done, yet. I hear his harsh breathing behind me, again he opens my ass, but this time he slams into me. I gasp from the force of my Master's penetration.

His hands are pulling my hips back to meet his hard thrusts. Master is hammering my pussy. Hitting my sweet spot every time. Making me moan and whimper with each thrust. I am bracing myself on the couch , because with every thrust, he is becoming faster and rougher. Vergil's  tempo is increasing. His hard cum filled balls are slamming against my clit with every thrust. His breathing is ragged in my ears. I want Master to cum. I begin to squeeze my pussy, tighter with each thrust. Squeeze and release.

Vergil is starting to moan. Fingers digging into my hips, jerking me back with every thrust. He can feel how close to cumming I am and he reaches down and pinch my clit. Vergil keeps rubbing as I begin to cum. Again, Master's tempo increases. I can feel his dick throbbing in me as he explodes. I squeeze my pussy tight around my Master to milk the last of your cum from him as he collapses and push both of us forward on the sofa…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying these kinky one-shot chapters <3  
> If you have a request for a VergilxReader bdsm story u want me to write, just comment!  
> Don't forget to give kudos! ° ͜ʖ ͡ – ✧


End file.
